


Exhibitionism

by orphan_account



Series: Wheel Of Kinks [7]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Slightly Dub Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian likes to make Dan look at himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibitionism

The city was beautiful at night, and boy did Dan have a good view from the hotel room., but he couldn't really focus on the twinkling lights and insane view with Brian standing behind him, pressing him against the glass with one hand tight on his waist and the other tugging at his bath robe 

“Bri, no...come on, someone might see us.” His voice was soft, and there wasn't much resolve behind that 'no’.

“You would love that, wouldn't you, Dan? You love being watched.” His voice was so close to Dan's ear, making him shiver and place one hand against the glass to stabilize himself. He glanced up and stared at himself in the reflection as the robe was slid off his shoulders, dropping to the floor and leaving him completely exposed in front of the window. Brian's hands slid back around his waist, pulling Dan's hips back very slightly, grinding against him as he did. Dan couldn't stop the little whines and moans that escaped him, his cheeks bright red. He squeezed his eyes shut only to have Brian digging his fingers roughly into his skin, prompting him to open them again and face his own reflection. “That's right. I want you to see this.”  
Dan could just see Brian behind him, but really the only thing he had to look at was his own flushed face, only getting redder and more flushed as the rough groping went on.

“..You look so beautiful like this, Danny.” The praise did a lot for him, and he tossed his head back as Brian finally reached around, fingers wrapping around his cock, stroking it almost unbearably slow. Dan groaned, almost falling against the glass. His previous worries came back for a moment about them getting spotted, but this felt too good to care. Anyone who saw could just enjoy the show. His hips bucked back, trying to encourage Brian to pick up the pace a little but it didn't seem to work.

“Brian please, s-stop going so slowly...I—fuck...I can't take this.”

“You're such a needy little whore aren't you? Look at you, begging like a good slut.” Dan didn't really have anywhere else to look other than at his own reflection. Well, he could look at the cityscape spread out before him, but Brian didn't want that. He let out another moan, louder this time and ground his hips back against the older man, whining as he finally started to move faster. Brian stopped suddenly, smirking slightly as Dan cried out in protest, only to stop when he heard Brian removing his belt, yanking his zipper down. 

He felt Brian's cock slide between his cheeks, grinding against him and his hand reaching around Dan's waist to grip his cock again, his movements much rougher this time. Dan knew he wouldn't last too long; he was having serious trouble not leaning fully against the glass.   
“Brian, Brain please, I—I’m going to cum..”

“I know. Come on, baby, cum like the little slut you are,” he said, and Dan did, blowing his load across the window with a loud, drawn out moan as Brian kept grinding harshly against him, pulling back at the last minute to finish across Dan's lower back, keeping his own noises down to a low growl. Dan finally let himself flop forward against the glass, eyes half closed and knees weak. Before he could fall completely to the ground, Brian helped him up, guiding him gently to the bed.

“..Bri, do you think anyone saw us? “

He grinned and leaned over, kissing Dan's head gently. “I hope so. I wish everyone could see how good you look.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Skyhillan for helping me with editing!


End file.
